L'histoire d'un pacte, vécu par Keii
by Ruumi
Summary: KoyaTego. Même histoire et même lemon que "L'histoire d'un pacte" de Darkie59, sauf qu'ici, nous avons le point de vue de Keii. Toujours issu de nos jeux de rôle sur facebook. Première fois Keii/Tego. Lemon.


KoyaTego ! OS issu de facebook, où j'incarne Keii, et où Darkie59 incarne Tego. Pour faire simple, c'est un jeu de rôle quoi ! Donc si ça vous dit de suivre leurs aventures, n'hésitez pas : envoyez un MP et je vous donne les adresses des FB !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je respirai profondément. Ce type me rendra dingue ! Me demander, non, m'ordonner presque de rentrer pour… Du coca ! Mais… Je ne peux jamais rien lui refuser à mon Tego-nyan. J'étais dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et… Je savais qu'il attendait que je rentre pour… Pour qu'on couche ensemble. Nous avions pourtant couché ensemble il n'y a que quelques heures. Et… C'était vraiment bien… Et enfin, j'arrivai derrière la porte. J'avais tellement peur de la tournure de notre relation mais je décidais d'écouter seulement mes envies. Alors je passais la porte.<p>

Une véritable tornade s'abattit sur moi.

- Keiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu ne vas plus partir ne ? Tu vas rester avec moi ?

- Oui, promis.

- Je suis désolé ! Je me suis mal comporté ! … Keiichi… Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Lui faire l'amour ? Je ne dis rien pendant un petit moment. Il avait dis « faire l'amour » et pas « coucher ensemble ». J'étais presque sûr qu'il ne voyait pas la différence, mais moi, moi je la voyais.

- Oui… Tu me laisses faire… ?

- …Oui.

J'avais bien vu qu'il hésitait. Mais… Nous étions des amis et couchions ensemble, non ? Alors, il m'avait fais l'amour, c'était à mon tour maintenant.

J'attrapai alors sa main et l'emmenai vers la chambre. Je voulais lui offrir un moment magique. Je me donnerais sans compter pour qu'il y prenne un maximum de plaisir. Je me retournai vers lui. Il tremblait un peu. Je le lâchais et enlevai mon tee-shirt. Je me saisis de ses mains et les portai à ma bouche, les embrassant légèrement sans le quitter des yeux. J'y mettais toute ma douceur. Tesshi méritait toute l'attention possible. Je posais ses mains sur mon torse, les abandonnant là, et approchai mon visage du sien. J'avais envie de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en avais envie et j'en avais besoin. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que j'effleurais ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents – lui volant un gémissement - et la tirai un peu vers moi avant de la lâcher. Il aimait s'amuser avec mes nerfs, non ? Alors moi aussi.

- Keiichi, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi !

Sa plainte me fit rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je l'entendais me demander ça. Il rouvrit les yeux quand je m'approchais de nouveau de lui. Et enfin mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Ma langue ne tarda pas à demander l'accès de sa bouche. Mes bras se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes sur sa taille et je le fis basculer sur le lit sans rompre notre baiser. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour explorer son cou. Lentement, j'ouvrais un à un les boutons de sa chemise, déposant de nombreux légers baisers sur la peau que je découvrais. J'aimais le sentir frissonner sous mes caresses.

Je lui retirais sa chemise et caressai tendrement l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il était superbe. J'y joignis mes lèvres, découvrant de nouveau les contours de sa mâchoire, avant de s'aventurer sur sa pomme d'Adam, pour finir sur son torse. Mes dents titillèrent ses tétons. J'avais sentis son corps se tendre presque imperceptiblement. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, alors je m'y attardais un peu plus longtemps, profitant de le sentir se perdre un peu plus sous moi.

- Keiichi…

J'adorais la façon dont il avait de m'appeler. Je repris alors mon chemin et descendis de nouveau le plus lentement possible le long de son corps. J'ouvris son jean et m'en débarrassai bien vite. Son boxer le rejoignit sans attendre. Et je pus enfin admirer son corps. Il était vraiment parfait. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessiner sans qu'il n'y en ait trop. Son ventre se bougeait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Absolument parfait.

- Tesshi, tu es magnifique. Je te jure que tu n'as pas pris un gramme.

Et comme pour appuyer mes dires, j'embrasse sa cuisse, y ajoutant directement ma langue et finis par jouer avec son membre tendu. Je le sentis frissonner contre moi alors je décidais de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Je commençais alors de rapide vas-et-viens, jouant au mieux de ma langue. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait reçu. Je l'entends gémir plus fort ce qui me fit accélérer. Je profitais du plaisir qu'il ressentait pour entrer un doigt en lui. Il aurait moins mal… Continuant mes mouvements, j'entrais un deuxième doigt en lui au moment même où il se déversait entre mes lèvres. Je remontais alors lentement, mordillant ses flancs au passage et attrapant le lobe de l'oreille droite. Je le torturais un peu et fis pénétrer un troisième doigt. Il se tendit de douleur et mon cœur se serra. Je devais le préparer soigneusement. Je ne voulais pas le prendre sans préparation comme un sauvage. Peu à peu, son corps se met à bouger. Il était prêt.

Je retirais mes doigts et enlevai à la hâte mon jean et mon boxer. J'écartais un peu plus ses cuisses et me mis entre elles. Levant son bassin et retrouvant ses lèvres, je m'enfonçais en lui. Une fois complètement entré, je m'arrêtai et déposai de légers baisers sur ses paupières closes et sur ses temps. Il était superbe ainsi abandonner à moi. J'aimais qu'il se laisse complètement aller entre mes bras. Je me retirais alors complètement de lui et entrai de nouveau avec plus de force. Je voulais aller toujours plus loin en lui, qu'il soit complètement à moi, que ça soit sa meilleure fois.

Ses mains se posent dans mon dos au même moment où mes dents se plantent dans son cou. J'avais l'envie irrésistible de le marquer comme mien. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Keiichi… S'il te plaît, accélère.

Mon corps se plia à sa demande. Il prenait autant de plaisir que moi et ça me remplissait de bonheur. Mes coups de rein devinrent vite plus rapides et plus désordonnés. Je me perdais complètement contre lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. J'entrais alors plus profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate pour la première fois. Et il cria mon prénom en tremblant plus fort. C'était si grisant de le voir réagir ainsi. Je répétais alors mon action et il se répandit entre nos deux corps unis. Son regard sur moi me rendait fou. Sa respiration rapide me brûlait. Je continuais alors de bouger rapidement en lui ma fin était proche également. Et je finis par me répandre en lui dans un cri d'extase.

Toujours en lui, je perdis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et frottais tendrement mon nez contre sa nuque.

- …me Keiichi.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait dis mais quand je me suis éloigné pour lui demander de répéter, je le vis en train de s'endormir.


End file.
